Supernatural School Bus
by Mr. Shoe's Friend
Summary: Parody of 'Magic School Bus' Funnyness ensues when Ms. Frizzle takes the class on yet another field trip, but what will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaImEr-DoN't SuE Us! We HaVe No MoNeY! AnD We'Re CrAzY!

Author's note: This is me and my friend bein' the same, weird people we usually are. Our condolences to those of you who think this is insulting to wholesome children's programming. SORRY! DON'T KILL US AND EAT OUR CHILDREN WHICH WE DON'T HAVE BUT IF WE DID WE STILL WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO EAT THEM!

One day, the students in Miss Frizzle's class were going on a field trip. BIG SURPRISE THERE, KIDDIES! They had been learning about folklore in class, and Miss Frizzle and Liz had decided that they needed to experience some in the REAL world. So they went to a haunted house. Again.

Ralphie, Kiesha, Carlos, Arnold, D.A, Wanda, Phoebe, and Random-black-guy-who-will-undoubtedly-grow-up-to-be-super-sexy stepped into the house behind Miss Frizzle. Carlos snorted.

"These places aren't _really _haunted, guys. Jeez..."  
Just as that moment, invisible hands dragged him from the room and slammed the door behind them.

"A-whaaaaa???"  
The children chorused in confusion. And fear. And MORE fear.

"That's hot."

Arnold muttered to himself. Suddenly, the sound of voices in the next room could be heard.

"Sam! That was my foot, dude!"  
Random-black-guy-who-will-undoubtedly-grow-up-to-be-super-sexy was about to comment when a giant pole came out of nowhere and pierced his heart!

"Arggglehhpffft..."  
He said, and died.

"DUDE! THAT'S MY OTHER FOOT!"  
One of the strange voices yelled. Then the other strange, yet sexy, voice, piped up.

"Dude, did you just hear someone say 'Arggglehhpffft'?"  
The even more sexier voice was heard again.

"Yeh. It kinda sounded like someone gettin' pierced through the heart by a giant pole that came out of nowhere."

Miss Frizzle turned to the class.

"Well...this isn't going as planned..."  
She said as Ralphie was strung up by his ankles behind her. D.A cleared her throat in a most obnoxious manner.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Frizzle, but according to my research, EVERYONE IS DYIIIIIIIIIING!"  
She screamed, throwing up her arms and running around in circles. Two very handsome figures appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, dude, did that seven year old just say 'according to my research'? She can't be normal. SHOOT HER!"  
The shaggy-haired one said. The spikey-haired one grinned cutely.

"Gladly. I love shooting things."

And so he shot the pig-tailed and annoying blonde. She died with a scream and melted to the floor in a skeletal puddle of booze. Miss Frizzle was shocked.

"You shot one of my students! Admittedly, it wasn't one that I liked, but regardless!"  
The spiky-haired guy waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Yeah. And you're sexy. The name's Dean, by the way."

Phoebe watched in horror as her beloved teacher started making out with the spiky-haired guy.

"This never happened at my old school...well, actually, it did...once...but that was kinda why I left..."  
And then Paris Hilton fell from the sky and squashed her dead. Luckily, Paris died on impact.

"That's hot!"  
Arnold squealed, commencing to dance on the dead body. The shaggy-haired guy stared at him.

"I'm Sam, and you're weird."  
Just at that moment, Kiesha was grabbed from behind by an angry spirit! Arg! Sam grabbed a gun from his pants and shot the spirit, which screamed and died in a humorous way. With lotsa flowers and rainbows and such. You know, child friendly things. And puppies. Unfortunately, Kiesha exploded and the puppies feasted upon her bloody remains. Sam and the remaining children turned in unison to puke, but unfortunately caught sight of Dean and Miss Frizzle, who looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces, and they had to turn again to puke on the flesh-eating canines of spiritual death. Just then, Carlos burst into the room, his eyes bright yellow. Sam screamed.

"DEMON!"  
Carlos threw his head back.

"HAHAHA! Now you will never escape, Sammy! You are-"

Fortunately, he was interrupted by Arnold's mad ninja skills.

"HIYA!"  
Carlos spun smoothly and kicked Arnold in the nadgers.

"Arg."

Arnold said dully.

"I should've stayed home today..."

and imploded. Meanwhile, Dean and Miss Frizzle were still going at it like a house on fire. Sam could sense that there was a fight going to happen, and knowing that his brother was a little distracted, he locked them in the closet, which just so happened to hold the mangled corpse of Wanda,who had disappeared during all the hullabaloo. Honestly, though, Sam didn't think that Dean would notice. Sam turned back to Carlos.

"Gawd, I have to do everything myself."  
He whined, picking up a fire poker.

"POKEY!"  
He stepped forward bravely and poked the demon in the eye.

"Arg! My eye!"

The demon shrieked, and died. Sam sighed.

"Well...that was pathetically easy..."  
He turned at the sound of a door opening. Dean stepped somberly out of the closet.

"What happened, dude?"  
Sam asked, noting the depressed look on his brother's face.

"I dunno, man, I think she suffocated or somethin'."  
Sam raised his eyebrow.

"You know you just came out of the closet, right, Butch?"  
Dean glared at him.

"Shut up. Sasquatch."  
They left the house and walked to the car, not thinking the least of the class of dead children they'd left behind. But alas, they got outside just in time to see a small iguana driving the Impala away into the sunset.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Luckily, the iguana was used to driving an automatic and the stickshift left her utterly confuzzled. Lest we say, Sam and Dean enjoyed an unusual meal that night. Sam turned to Dean, who was watching the road.

"I dunno...I never had an iguana before...maybe we shouldn't have eaten it...but it did taste like chicken...yum...hey, are you listening to me?"  
Dean stared intently at the rearview mirror.

"Uh, dude...a bus with eyes is following us..."


	2. Theme Song! YAY!

Cruisin' on down Main Street  
You're relaxed and feeling good,  
Next thing that you know you're seein'  
Impala in the neighborhood?! 

Searchin' for your father  
Then you're shootin' a demon,  
Take a left at Palo Alto  
Take your second right past Hell

On The Supernatural School Bus, Ventilate a monster!,  
Climb on The Supernatural School Bus, shoot a zombie, too,  
On our Supernatural School Bus (Drive an awesome Impala),  
On the Supernatural School Bus (Such a fun thing to do)!

So sit your ass right to the seat,  
Come on in and don't be shy  
Just to make your day complete  
You might start bleeding from the eye!

On The Supernatural School Bus,  
Step inside, it's a wild ride!  
Come on! Ride on The Supernatural School Bus!


End file.
